Cidade Paraíso
by natlysei
Summary: O brilho das luzes coloridas e neon de Las Vegas podem cegar qualquer um. O que acontece quando o orgulho se choca com a necessidade, e todos os preconceitos vêm à tona? Amor, dinheiro e ganância na Cidade Paraíso.
1. Chapter 1

1

Sadie arrumou o cabelo bagunçado pelo vento, juntando os fios claros em um rabo no alto da cabeça. Andava olhando para os lados, atenta às inúmeras placas coloridas e "piscantes" da Las Vegas Strip. Apesar do vento leve que batia, o sol estava a pino e esquentava o dia, o que impedia que as inúmeras pessoas andando pela rua usassem qualquer coisa para proteger seus corpos do vento. Subitamente, a garota parou, virando-se para o lado das construções na calçada e observou, um pouco de longe, a "monstruosidade" que se estendia à sua frente. O _Caesars Palace_ ocupava uma enorme extensão da calçada e fazia qualquer pessoa se sentir intimidada ao simplesmente olhá-lo. Com Sadie não poderia ter sido muito diferente, exceto que ela não se deixaria intimidar demasiadamente pelo local. Viu uma família de muitos integrantes sair do hotel, munidos de máquinas fotográficas e chapéus. Resolveu entrar, por fim.  
Parou logo no hall do hotel, onde um enorme espelho estava fixado à parede e olhou para seu reflexo. Os cabelos presos deixavam à mostra seu rosto, e devido à temperatura agradável do dia, seus olhos estavam mais azuis do que nunca. E mesmo com os quase 40°C que se faziam no ambiente de fora do hotel, Sadie usava uma calça social e blusa regata pretas, finalizando o traje com uma camisa branca com as mangas charmosamente dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos. Fez um aceno de aprovação e se dirigiu ao balcão da recepção.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la? - Uma atendente com um sorriso enorme perguntou.

- Ahn, eu estou procurando por Carter. Carter Johnson.

- E você seria a senhorita...?

- Diga-lhe que é Sadie Stein.

- Aguarde um minuto, por favor, senhorita Stein.

A atendente desapareceu por trás de alguma porta, e quando voltou estava acompanhada de um cara alto e magrelo usando o mesmo uniforme que ela.

- Sadie! Você chegou! - Ele contornou o balcão, saindo por uma portinhola baixa. Foi até Sadie e abraçou, mas não sem antes dar uma olhada de cima a baixo na loira. – Uau, você está incrível! Onde está a garotinha miúda e cabisbaixa que deixei do Texas?

- Mande-a pro espaço, CJ. E conheça a nova Sadie. – A garota deu uma voltinha na frente do amigo.

- Nova e melhorada, você quer dizer! Quando foi que você ganhou esse corpo? Menina, você está um arraso.

- Você também está ótimo, Carter, se é isso que quer que eu diga.

- Hey! Nada de ironias por aqui, garotinha. O hotel é bem conservador, e você tem que parecer sempre pronto para ajudar um cliente. – Ele pronunciou as últimas palavras com uma expressão entediada no rosto.

- Você faz parecer péssimo trabalhar aqui.

- Não que seja lá tão bom, preferiria mil vezes ser hóspede, mas tem suas vantagens. E o salário não é ruim, sabe. Basicamente, dá pro gasto.

Ela riu.

- Bom, mas o meu emprego, sai ou não?

- Uh, com essa aparência incrível, acho que sai. Você é louca, S, deveria ser modelo e não trabalhar num hotel. Apesar de que aqui há a chance de você ser descoberta. Sabe, você deveria ser uma _Pussycat Doll_ com essa cintura.

- Carter, pare!

- Ok, ok. Bom, vamos arranjar a parada logo, certo? Vamos lá, me siga. E tente não se perder no meio das pessoas.

No início, Sadie pensou que Carter estava apenas brincando. Mas quanto mais adentrava os recintos do hotel, percebia que era muito fácil de se perder ali dentro. Apesar do tamanho enorme dos corredores, as pessoas te levavam com elas. Eram muitas e andavam em grandes grupos, provavelmente a maioria em período de férias. Ela seguiu Carter quando o mesmo entrou em um dos vários elevadores do corredor. Não estava muito cheio, eram em torno de dez pessoas, contando com eles dois e o operador do elevador. Depois de checar sua aparência no espelho mais uma vez, Sadie se virou para o outro lado e pôde então observar as pessoas que partilhavam o transporte com ela. Eram quatro garotos jovens, acompanhados de um homem mais velho e duas garotas com sorrisos enormes. Os homens pareciam cansados, todos encostados na parede, com os olhos fechados e caras de sono. Antes que ela pudesse olhar para cada um separadamente, Carter puxou-a pelo braço, murmurando um "_Descemos aqui_". Deixaram o elevador e viraram à esquerda em um longo corredor. Andaram até o final dele, até pararem em frente a uma porta branca com os dizeres "RECURSOS HUMANOS" escrito em letras douradas e fixado na parte superior da porta.

Carter bateu na porta duas vezes, e foi instantaneamente atendido por uma mulher com um coque e um conjunto vermelho.

- Senhor Johnson. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Na verdade, hoje não sou eu, Beth. Só vim trazer Sadie Stein para a entrevista de emprego com a Rogers.

A secretária olhou em seu relógio de pulso.

– Bem na hora. – Olhou para Sadie. – Senhorita Stein, queira entrar, fazendo o favor. Você pode voltar, Carter.

Antes de entrar, Sadie se virou para o amigo uma última vez, que murmurou um "_Boa sorte_" e virou os polegares para cima.

- Siga me, por favor, senhorita Stein.

Ela seguiu Beth, passando por uma sala clara e arejada com sofás brancos e uma mesa com um computador, que presumiu que era a mesa da secretária. A vista por fora da grande janela de vidro que fornecia a claridade para a sala era incrível, e Sadie podia ver pessoas se movendo como formigas na rua de fora do hotel. Voltou a olhar para frente e viu que Beth indicava uma porta aberta para que ela entrasse.

Passando pela porta, Sadie pôde ver outra grande janela com uma vista incrível. Em frente à mesma, havia uma mesa de madeira escura, acompanhando o resto da decoração da sala. Sentada na poltrona de couro atrás da mesa, estava uma mulher de cabelos curtos e óculos com aros de metal. Como essa não falasse nada, Sadie resolveu se pronunciar.

- Olá, eu sou Sadie Stein. – Ela disse, com um sorriso. A mulher pareceu acordar de um transe e sorria para ela de volta, estendendo sua mão por cima da mesa.

- Olá, senhorita Stein. Eu sou Emily Rogers. – Sadie apertou a mão da mulher, que ainda sorria. – Então, Sadie, posso chamá-la assim? Ótimo. Você quer um emprego no hotel. Devo avisá-la de que não são muitas as vagas liberadas, mas, por incrível que pareça, você chegou num momento de sorte! Uma de nossas camareiras acabou de ser demitida por mexer nas coisas de um cliente, imagine! E o _Caesars_ não pode aturar esse tipo de comportamento, que, aliás, espero que a senhorita não apresente. Estivemos analisando o seu currículo e acreditamos que você tem potencial para o cargo. É claro que ficará sob a supervisão total da chefe das camareiras, especialmente nas primeiras semanas, para analisar se você realmente é capaz de realizar o serviço. E... Acho que só. – Ela sorriu novamente.

- Ah... – Sadie começou, indo mais para frente na poltrona na qual estava sentada. – E o salário?

- US$ 2000.00, com todos os benefícios de trabalho e convênios com empresas. A senhorita trabalhará do meio dia até as dez da noite, totalizando dez horas diárias de trabalho e terá um dia de folga a cada duas semanas. Mais alguma dúvida?

- Ah, não! Eu... aceito o trabalho.


	2. Chapter 2

2

- Camareira? Mas que vaca!

- Calma Carter. Para mim, o salário é suficiente, ótimo! E ela foi muito simpática.

- Suficiente? É uma ninharia, Sadie! Trabalhando dez horas por dia? Você é uma idiota.

- É claro, passei minha infância com você.

- Haha, como você é engraçada, garota. Sadie, minha vida, você não nasceu pra ser empregada dos outros! Eu realmente não consigo imaginar você limpando as privadas alheias.

- Está me subestimando, Johnson? – Ela pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Não, estou tentando pôr algum juízo nessa sua cabeça oca. Sadie, vamos lá, você sabe que é muito mais que isso. Sabe. Não sabe?

- Carter, pense comigo. Eu posso começar assim, mas tenho a chance de progredir. Mas tudo tem um começo!

- Camareiras não progridem na carreira, sua estúpida! – Ele tragou seu cigarro, encostando suas costas na grade da varanda de sua casa. Sadie estava debruçada, admirando a vista do apartamento do amigo. Ela baixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para ele.

- Olha, eu preciso desse emprego mais do que ninguém, você não entende. Aconteceram... Coisas, Carter. Desde que você foi embora. - Ele encarou-a e tragou seu cigarro mais uma vez. – Você não deveria estar fumando.

- Bom, para o seu conhecimento, eu preciso disso. E todos em Vegas fumam, saca? Somos vítimas do consumismo capitalista e do mercado do tabaco. É inevitável. Mencionei as bebidas alcoólicas e o vício no jogo? Sadie, Vegas não é exatamente o paraíso. É um lugar terrivelmente viciante que libera todos os seus instintos de liberdade. Uma vez em Vegas, você se torna outra pessoa. A atmosfera toma conta de você. Não tem jeito de fugir disso. É como um paraíso da perdição.

- Eu acho que consigo sobreviver, amigo. Assim como vou sobreviver às privadas. – Ela deu um sorrisinho e os dois começaram a rir juntos.

No dia seguinte, Sadie voltou ao hotel, esperando começar o que seria seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Carter a havia guiado até a área dos empregados do hotel e a garota agora aguardava a mulher que supervisionaria seu trabalho. Mulheres e homens se movimentavam de um lado para o outro, todos com o uniforme padronizado do hotel, com seu emblema.

- Sadie Stein? – A loira ouviu chamarem seu nome às suas costas. Virou-se e deparou com uma mulher corpulenta, também com o uniforme cinza e branco, apoiada em um carrinho cheio de produtos de limpeza.

- Sou eu. Você é a senhora Matthews?

- Jo, por favor. Então você é a nova camareira? Mas parece tão jovem.

- Bom, o dinheiro infelizmente não privilegia os mais jovens, senhora Matthews. Desculpe, Jo. Então, nós temos que nos virar.

- Hum. Você tem cérebro. Bom. – A mulher sacudiu a cabeça, aprovando. – Aqui está, você pode vestir isso. O vestiário está logo atrás de você.

- Ok, obrigada.

Quando a garota saiu, já vestida, Jo empurrou para ela o carrinho que estava segurando anteriormente.

- Você pode levá-lo. Vai ter que se acostumar mesmo.

- Certo. – ela segurou a barra e empurrou o carrinho, que não se moveu. – Meu Deus, como isso é pesado! O que carregamos aqui? Barras de ouro contrabandeadas?

- Quem me dera. Eu disse que você teria que se acostumar... 

- Então, eu tenho que limpar o 2006 e depois posso ir para casa?

- É isso mesmo. Eu tenho que ir porque devo buscar minha filha na casa da minha irmã.

- Mas, Jo, não vou conseguir me lembrar de tudo aquilo!

- Vai sim, Sadie querida, você foi muito bem. Te garanto que você se lembrará. – ela olhou seu relógio de pulso. – Olha, preciso ir. Te vejo amanhã.

- Ok, ok. Tchau Jo!

Sadie havia completado sua primeira jornada de trabalho. E já se sentia exausta. Passara o dia inteiro enclausurada em quartos e banheiros do hotel, limpando a sujeira deixada por outras pessoas. Não poderia dizer que gostara do trabalho, mas apenas se resignava. Atravessou o longo corredor do segundo andar e entrou no elevador de serviço, apertando o botão do segundo andar à sua esquerda. Passou por dezoito outros andares em silêncio, cochilando apoiada na parede do cubículo. Ouviu o apito do sistema, avisando que chegara ao seu destino, e lentamente, pareceu recompor-se e empurrou o carro elevador afora.

- Aqui estamos. – abriu a porta do apartamento com a chave que tirou do bolso e pôde visualizar uma das grandes suítes do hotel. O piso era de madeira clara, e a cama parecia uma ilha no meio do quarto, com uma janela enorme que mostrava uma vista noturna da cidade incrível. Propagandas em néon multicolor se espalhava pela paisagem, perdendo-se no meio da noite escura e fresca de Las Vegas. Sadie pôs o carrinho de limpeza para dentro do quarto e foi em direção da cama. Olhando à sua volta de esguelha, começou a ajeitar as cobertas desorganizadas da cama, ajeitou os milhares travesseiros que se encontravam caídos no chão e tirou o lixo. Recolheu uma garrafa de cerveja e um copo de whisky de cima da mesa, arrumando a garrafa no compartimento do bar que lhe pertencia. Olhou em volta e constatou que não havia mais nada por fazer ali. Se dirigiu ao banheiro, passando por dentro do um closet gigante. Como as portas do armário estavam abertas, tentou ter uma visão de que tipo de roupas o hóspede do quarto usava. Esperava ver milhares de ternos, mas se surpreendeu ao ver camisetas de todas as cores possíveis amassadas e jogadas de qualquer jeito dentro do móvel. "Vamos lá, Sadie. Você não pode mexer nos pertences pessoais dos hóspedes", pensou. O que era realmente uma pena, a garota tinha horror à bagunça. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente e continuou o caminho para chegar ao banheiro.

- OH MEU DEUS, ME DESCULPE! – somente ao entrar no cômodo que ela pôde perceber que havia alguém na banheira. Alguém e muitas garrafas de cerveja, aliás. Fechou rapidamente a porta e se encostou à mesma para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Tinha que sair dali antes que a pessoa saísse do banheiro. Correu novamente até o quarto e tentou, em vão, empurrar o carrinho, mas ele não parecia sair do lugar. "FANTÁSTICO! Ótimo momento pra você emperrar, hein?!". Colocou toda a força que podia em tentar empurrá-lo, mas não conseguia fazê-lo se mover de jeito nenhum.

- Talvez se você tirar aquele tênis da frente da roda, funcione. – ela ouviu uma voz vinda da porta do closet. O cara do banho.

- Ahn, ok, obrigada. Hum, não se incomode comigo, só tente, hm, não se matar juntando álcool e água. Esteja sóbrio o suficiente para sair da água e... Porque eu estou falando com você, nós não devemos falar com hóspedes, ah, ok, tchau. – em uma série de movimentos rápidos, Sadie conseguiu tirar o sapato do caminho e empurrá-lo para fora do apartamento.

Somente quando se viu fora do quarto e do campo de visão do hóspede do 2006 ela conseguiu respirar normalmente. Ou relaxar. Encostou as costas na parede ao lado da porta, deixando-se cair até ficar sentada no chão. O que ela iria falar para sua supervisora agora? Era bem óbvio que o tal cara iria reclamar dela, que não podia se dar a esse luxo. Além de ter acabado de começar a trabalhar, já estava dando motivos para despedirem-na? Totalmente inconcebível. "E com certeza vão achar alguém muito melhor pra fazer o meu trabalho, alguém que goste de privadas, como aquela garota que lambeu o assento da privada que o Beckham usou e...".

- SADIE, SUA TAPADA, LEVANTE DESSE CHÃO QUE JÁ TÁ NA NOSSA HORA. – uma voz ecoou no fim do corredor, e a garota pôde ver Carter vindo em sua direção. – Vamos infeliz, já podemos ir pra casa e aproveitar sua primeira noite de verdade em Vegas!

- Ah, mas eu estou tão cansada. – ela se levantou, ainda apoiada na parede, com uma expressão de derrotada. – Acho que você tinha razão, isso é mais difícil do que pensei.

- Ah meu Deus, S, você não pode ficar assim! Vamos pra casa, pelo menos. Lá eu te convenço a fazer algo. Vamos, garota! Você não veio do Texas pra Las Vegas só pra ficar dormindo e trabalhando, veio?

- Na verdade...

- Não se atreva, e me dê a resposta que quero.

- Não, acima de tudo, eu vim pra começar a viver decentemente. – Sadie deu um sorriso fraco.

- Boa menina. Agora melhora essa cara e vamos lá. Eu te ajudo com o carrinho...

- Tá pronta agora?

- Eu já disse que não, Carter, dê um tempo!

- Mas você é muito lerda!

Do lado de dentro do banheiro, Sadie passava a sombra azul pela trigésima vez. Afastou-se um ppuco, de forma que pudesse ver seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro. Analisou-se, acenando com a cabeça ao confirmar a arrumação. Não podia negar que estava bonita, a sombra ressaltava seus olhos tremendamente azuis e a roupa preta deixava sua pele ainda mais clara. Soltou os cabelos e pôs as argolas prateadas, antes de deixar o banheiro.

- Meu Deus, se você tivesse um volume entre as pernas, seria minha essa noite.

- Haha, me acha tão fácil assim? Infelizmente pra você, não jogo nesse time, amigo.

- Ponha infelizmente nisso. Pronta, mademoseille?

- Acho que sim. Você tem certeza que podemos ir ao cassino? Quero dizer, nós somos empregados do hotel.

- Negativo, querida. Depois das dez horas da noite é que o dia começa mesmo e eu deixo de ser Carter-recepcionista para me tornar Carter, o desejado. Do que você está rindo?

- Você não existe. Vamos lá então, preciso descobrir se tenho sorte.

- Ah, é só cuspir nos dados que tudo dá certo.

- Ew, Carter.

- O que? É isso que os gregos fazem para dar sorte.

- Ew. Porco.

- Mas...

- PORCO.

- Gregos...

- PIG PIG. Opa, errei. ÓINC ÓINC.

- Mala.

- Baby Carter, o porquinho perdido em Las Vegas. – Sadie encerrou a discussão, saindo finalmente do apartamento e fechando a porta atrás de si mesma.


End file.
